One Boy's Rejected Trash Is Another Man's Treasure
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: Karina has just been heartbroken and publicly embarrassed in front of the whole school by a guy she had a crush on. Will some bonding time with Kotetsu lead to something more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tiger and Bunny and I never will. The only thing I own is this plotline.

One ordinary school weekday morning, a whole mob of students is crowded in one hallway of the school, Sternbild High School. Karina Lyle was walking in the hallways, when suddenly; she sees the mob of students crowded around a bulletin board in one of the hallways of Sternbild High School. Out of curiosity, she goes to see what everyone is looking at and talking amongst themselves about. As soon as she makes her way to the front of the crowding, she gasps in shock at what she sees that everyone is gawking at and gossiping about, on public display on the bulletin board of that hallway, is the love note she herself wrote to one of the most popular guys in school, Yuichi Moriyama, confessing her feelings for him. The second everyone in the crowding realizes that she Karina wrote the very note on display for everyone to see, they all start laughing at her. This occurs until the end of the school day today, which is a bit of a relief for Karina as she heads to her secret job as a Hero.

This evening, while Fire Emblem and Dragon Kid are out on a mission, the rest of the Heroes continue to train and workout in the training area for the Heroes. Blue Rose trains harder and harder, and the other Heroes training with her all assume that she is training like she usually does, except for Wild Tiger, who can sense something is on her mind. When all the other Heroes leave the training area, except Blue Rose and Wild Tiger, Wild Tiger walks up to Blue Rose and says to her gently, "Hey Blue Rose, is there something on your mind? You look a little down, is there something wrong?" Blue Rose in her regular self, Karina Lyle, looks at Wild Tiger in his regular self, Kotetsu Kaburagi, and sighs, feeling she might as well tell him, and responds, "Actually there is something on my mind that is wrong and bugging me." Kotetsu asks Karina softly, "Do you want to tell me what that thing is? Maybe I can help." Karina nods and looks at Kotetsu face-to-face and answers him by telling him what happened in school today and how she was publicly embarrassed by one of the most popular guys at her school, who she had a crush on.

After she finishes telling him the whole story about what happened until the time she left school and got here, Kotetsu pulls her into a warm, comforting hug with his tanned strong arms and starts comforting her. Karina blushes slightly at the suddenness of the hug and comforting from Kotetsu and, feeling she can trust him with anything, decides, to let it all out and pour everything she's been hiding all day, out to him, also starting to feel something special start to build up inside her from this bonding time, but she just doesn't know what.

As soon as Karina has calmed down a little, Kotetsu continues to comfort her in a warm embrace, murmuring things to her softly in her ear. One of the things he murmurs to her gently and softly in her ear, while comforting her more, is, "It's going to be okay, the fact that he did that means that he ever deserved you, no matter what, in a million years. You are so far above him and so much more special and it is not because you are secretly a Hero. So cheer up, keep your head high and remember what I've said, no matter what happens at school, ok Blue Rose?" She nods feeling much better as he finishes comforting her a few hours later and gives him a big bear hug in gratitude for what he just did for her. He returns the hug back to her and after the hug is over, he says, "So, shall I give you a ride home?" She nods, accepting his offer as they leave the premises.

Kotetsu gives Karina a ride back to her house, where she lives with her parents, and walks her to the door like a gentleman. The darkness of the night hides Karina's full blush as he does so when he walks her to the door of her house, to which she is grateful. Before he leaves and she walks in her house and goes to her room to sleep, Kotetsu reminds her that if she ever needs anything, she can always come to him, after they both bid each other goodnight. She nods and walks in her house and goes to her room and falls asleep in her bed while Kotetsu drives to his apartment and goes to sleep in his lonely apartment. That night, as Karina sleeps, she dreams of her true "dream man" that she works with, meant just for her, with tanned skin and dark hair, and a beard.

Author's Note: That was Chapter 1. I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda short. I wasn't so sure about the name of the school Karina went to, so I guessed, and as for the guy who broke her heart and embarrassed her, I made up that character. If Karina seemed a little OOC, I'm sorry for that. Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first T&B fic so please be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of weeks, things seem to be going back to normal for Karina Lyle. Right now, early this morning, Karina notices that the whole school of Sternbild High School is starting to become abuzz with excitement over the spring formal dance coming up in a few months or so. During homeroom at the start of the school day today, Karina talks to some of her friends about what the student council of their grade might be planning for the location of the spring formal dance, and the theme of the dance, even though they may not know for sure the exact details yet. When one of her friends asks her, "So Karina, do you think you might be going with a date or alone?" She answers her friend who asked that, "I'm thinking about going with a date." As Karina is reading some shojo mangas another of her friends recommended to her and let her borrow to read, another of Karina's friends says to her, "Wow, I'm surprised you managed to bounce back and go back to normal after what happened to you a couple of weeks ago. Most girls in our school would be devastated for months." Karina responds, "Well, I'm not most girls am I?" Karina's friends say, "No you most certainly are not, Karina."

After school ends for the day later this afternoon, Karina leaves the school premises and heads straight to work. From the time she gets there, she as her Hero alter ego Blue Rose and all the other Heroes of Sternbild spend the rest of the evening saving the city from the various criminals that attack sporadically this evening. Wild Tiger works with his partner Barnaby as usual to put a stop to the crimes they are assigned to go stop through the night. Having noticed Blue Rose gone back to her normal self, Wild Tiger is happy that he could be of some help to her. As Blue Rose keeps fighting crime and stopping criminals tonight, she wonders if she could bring Wild Tiger in his regular form to the spring formal dance as her date.

As soon as all the crime has been stopped for the night, all the Heroes change back into their regular forms and all head home and fall asleep in their beds. While Karina sleeps soundly and peacefully in her bed tonight, both romantic and erotic fantasies of her with Kotetsu are alive in her dream tonight.

Author's Note: This was the second chapter. I'm sorry if it's shorter than the previous one. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Karina Lyle gets to school before the first bell rings and sits in her seat for homeroom. One of her friends gets there a little bit later and also takes their seat near Karina for homeroom. Karina is continuing to read some of the shojo mangas her friend Naomi recommended for her and let her borrow to read, while she waits for the first bell of the school day today to ring.

As soon as the first bell of today's school day rings, Karina puts away what she was reading after she bookmarks where she left off and starts learning, along with the rest of the students in the school as the school day today starts. During her least favorite class of the day, Karina starts daydreaming about Kotetsu.

Throughout the school day while Karina is at school, Kotetsu Kaburagi is working out and training with his crime-fighting partner Barnaby Brooks Jr., and a couple of the other Heroes he, Kotetsu, is friends with. Out of the blue, this afternoon, before Karina gets to work from school, the Hero Fire Emblem in is regular form asks Kotetsu while working out and training more, "Say Tiger, would you ever fall for a fellow Hero?" Kotetsu answers as he trains and works out more too, "Ya, actually I guess I would, Nathan." Nathan responds, "Really?" Kotetsu nods as he keeps doing it and says, "Yup." Kotetsu doesn't notice this has sparked a curious interest from Barnaby and Keith Goodman, the Hero known as Sky High.

Later this afternoon, Karina gets out of school and goes to work, training with the rest of the Heroes until she is summoned into action, like all the Heroes do. A little while after she starts training with the rest if the Heroes, she soon finds herself with a little difficulty with something. Kotetsu notices this and goes over and helps her out. After that, Karina is trying to get the hang of a particular weight exercise move and, once again, Kotetsu comes over to help her. Since the weight exercise move Karina is trying to get the hang of is an auxiliary weight exercise, Kotetsu gets behind her, real close, and starts helping her by putting his large, tanned strong hands over her smaller, feminine ones. Once he's done that, Kotetsu moves his arms with hers to demonstrate how that particular exercise move goes.

Karina lets his arms guide hers in movement until she gets the hang of it. She soon gets the hang of it thanks to him and, she, noticing that some of the Heroes have left to change after working out and training, she instinctively gets closer to him until both Kotetsu and Karina are inches away from kissing. When she gets the hang of it, she doesn't see the light blush dust Kotetsu's face as she hears him whisper to her in her ear in a soft murmur, "Do you get the hang of it now, Blue Rose?" She nods affirmatively, blushing from the closeness and how sexy Kotetsu's soft, husky voice in her ear sounded to her when he murmured that. Kotetsu softly says to her, "Okay, that's good." She nods in agreement and thanks him kindly and politely for his help today with her workout. He murmurs in her ear softly, "It was no problem at all. I'm happy to help you always so if you ever need anything, you don't have to hesitate to ask me." Karina nods in understanding, neither she nor Kotetsu noticing that their faces are getting closer and closer to each other, their lips about to touch.

Just as both Karina and Kotetsu are about to kiss, having not broken apart from the position they were in, Kotetsu's watch phone communicator band on his wrist goes off, signaling he and Barnaby are needed somewhere to fight crime, interrupting the moment. Kotetsu excuses himself and soon joins Barnaby in the transformation chamber of one of their sponsors' aircrafts and both guys soon transform into their Hero suits in unison. Karina mentally sighs in frustration at how close she was to kissing him.

An hour after both Wild Tiger and Barnaby start fighting crime together tonight, as they always do, Karina gets called in to stop another criminal as Blue Rose. Karina gets into her Blue Rose Hero self and goes to where she is being summoned. After she starts doing what she was summoned there to do, after she gets there, she starts to wonder and think to herself, 'I wonder if there is any way I, Blue Rose can get to be teamed with Wild Tiger to stop criminals and save the city alongside him, that way I can get closer to him and vice versa, by using our crime fighting jobs.' She soon makes quick work in capturing the criminal and delivering the criminal to the police of Sternbild City.

After she finishes that one, she goes through the same work of capturing a few more criminals for a couple of hours before she gets allowed to go home in her regular self, Karina Lyle. She gets home and gets ready for bed at around 10:00pm before she reads a little of the shojo mangas before she goes to sleep.

By the time Kotetsu gets back home from crime fighting later that night, its already way past midnight. Kotetsu walks in his lonely apartment home and gets ready for bed. A while later after he finishes getting ready for bed himself, he lays down in his lonely bed and goes straight to sleep.

That night, as Karina sleeps soundly in her bed, she is visited by romance novel style fantasies of Kotetsu Kaburagi sweeping her off her feet in romantic ways in her dream tonight.

Author's Note: This was Chapter 3. I put in a little more bonding time between Kotetsu and Karina in this chapter than in the previous chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later, at Sternbild High School, Karina Lyle is sitting at her desk in her English class this morning, learning with the rest of the students in her class, when all of a sudden, the school student council president of her grade, Takeshi Nakamura comes into the classroom and gets her English teacher's permission to interrupt so that he can tell the class something. The English teacher lets Takeshi speak at the front of the class. Takeshi clears his throat and says, "I have a very important announcement to make." He soon gets the class's attention and now starts to say, "As you know, we at the Student Council of our grade have been meeting to discuss possible plans and ideas for this year's spring formal dance. I am happy to announce that the Student Council has come to a couple of unanimously agreed decision about the dance." The students perk up hearing this, wanting to hear more. He now continues, "The theme of the spring formal dance will be a costumed masquerade ball. The dance will be held at the Sternbild Marriot Hotel and masquerade masks are required to be worn while at the dance. And as always, the same rules apply for the spring formal dance that applies for all dances and other school-sponsored events." He then finishes up, thanks the class for their time, and leaves the classroom.

After he has left the classroom, the English teacher of that classroom resumes teaching their lesson and lecture for today. Karina's English teacher continues to do so until the end of the class period today. As soon as the class period ends for today, Karina and her classmates go to their next classes for the remainder of the school day.

Later that afternoon, as soon as the school day for today ends, Karina heads to work after leaving the school. She hurries to get to work, as she starts to think of something. She soon gets to the headquarters and starts training, being on standby until she is called into action just like the other Heroes are doing. As Karina keeps training with the other Heroes at the headquarters, she sees Nathan, the Hero known as Fire Emblem, walk up to Kotetsu Kaburagi, the Hero known as Wild Tiger, and strike out when trying to ask Kotetsu out for a date. She continues her training as she mentally smirks and grins to herself, figuring that she herself may have a chance at love with Kotetsu. Nathan gets back to his training and working out now. Soon, when her agent calls her, Karina answers the call, taking the call to a private place so she can talk to her agent. She gets to a private place and starts talking to her agent. During the call so far, her agent notices that she has a little smile on her face, and asks Karina, "So is there anything on your mind that you wanted to ask me?" Karina nods and answers, "As a matter of fact, there is something." Karina's agent asks her what that something is and Karina says to her agent, "I was thinking, maybe it would be a good idea to if Blue Rose team up with Wild Tiger and Wild Tiger alone, some more in fighting crime in the city." Her agent thinks about it for a second and says, "Are you sure about that? Because technically Wild Tiger is on a two-man team with Barnaby." Karina says, "I know, I know, but I just figured that it might be a good idea to have a nice change in scenery, so to speak, for Wild Tiger, don't you think? That way it takes way the mundane routine he would usually be used to." Her agent sees her point and says before the call ends, "I'll see what I can do, ok?" She nods and hangs up the call at the same time her agent does, then goes back to training and working out with the other Heroes.

Karina resumes training and working out with the other Heroes and sees Kotetsu training and working out by himself, all pumped up and fired up, filled with positive energy and lively vigor, while Barnaby works out by himself. She smiles to herself as she sees that while she continues to train and work out with the other Heroes more. Barnaby isn't sure why Kotetsu has started to work out and train like that all of a sudden, but he does think that this might be unusual behavior for Kotetsu.

It's not long after that before the Heroes Dragon Kid, Wild Tiger and Barnaby, Blue Rose, Fire Emblem, Sky High, and Origami Cyclone are all called into action over the course of an hour and a half, each Hero to a separate place, and in Wild Tiger and Barnaby's case, the same place since the two of them work as a team. The Heroes all suit up and head out to their respective locations to fight crime after respectively being called into action. Blue Rose goes to one part of the city while Barnaby and Wild Tiger go to another part of the city. While Blue Rose's crime fighting is broadcasted on Heroes TV along with the other Heroes', Karina's agent sees what they can do about the idea Karina suggested to them.

With the Heroes Barnaby and Wild Tiger, they get to the location where they were sent to capture a criminal, they both see a female NEXT who can cast curses of infatuation on whoever she chooses and points her "love ray" at. Both Heroes try to reason with the female NEXT criminal, but she refuses to listen. Once they both see that there is no calmly talking it out with her, they both activate their Hundred Powers and start fighting alongside each other as a team to try and capture the criminal female NEXT. As they both do so, Wild Tiger keeps getting closer and closer to pinning her down so both he and Barnaby can capture the criminal. At one point, the criminal gets almost completely pinned down by Wild Tiger, but then she decides to fight back by using her NEXT power in a particular way; to make Wild Tiger the object of a lot of people's affections and infatuations and desires and lusts. She does such a thing to Wild Tiger, before Wild Tiger, not realizing what has just happened to him, soon makes a quick capture and arrest of this particular criminal, earning them points. After the police have taken the criminal into custody from them, Barnaby wonders what exactly that NEXT did to Wild Tiger, not knowing what she did to Wild Tiger himself.

By the end of the night, Kotetsu heads to his lonely apartment unaware of what that female NEXT criminal has done to him tonight. As soon as he walks in his apartment, he goes straight to bed, falling asleep in his bed. A weird dream starts to plague Kotetsu as he sleeps tonight. Meanwhile, Karina Lyle finishes getting ready for bed and goes to sleep in her bed in her room at her house. As Karina sleeps tonight, romantic dreams of Kotetsu and her continue to exist in her dream tonight.

Author's Note: This was the third chapter. I made up the student council president character of Karina's grade, in case it wasn't already obvious. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
